1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crusher for crushing material. Such crushers are known as a first step in a milling process. They break raw material into pieces of a defined size, which are then fed to a mill where they are milled. Crushers are also used for material that is not to be milled further but to be used directly, such as in the production of gravel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known crushers or breakers have the disadvantage of a comparatively poor material throughput. Often it is necessary to recycle material that was not sufficiently crushed in a first pass through the crusher. Such a crusher is e.g. described in EP--0 372 149.